Nara (Angel)
. Nara was the angelic defender of Onixana her precince impowered the people of that world and would inspire the Narain Church. She would control Onixana's destiny even after her "Death" during the fall of Nithirnia Bio: Creation: Nara was an angel created when the universe was new to bring order to creation. She served under the Twin Angels among their host. During the fall of Aldeare she would serve under them fighting. Coming to Onixana: Years later she would learn of the World of Onixana and of its troubles. a great demon had come to power in that world devastating the mortal civalsations and braking apart the vary order and structure of the world. The Demon was defeated but the world's guardian Gosis died in the process. She was quick to volunteer to become the new defender of Onixana brining hope and warmth back to the world, being given powers of flame and light. Defender of Onixana: She would watch over the world of Onixana for centuries protecting it from meny evils inculing the macantions of the Four Dreadlords, and Sadraia Lady of Nithirnia: Meny centuries later she would met with the exiled Noldar, the high elves being kicked out of their homeland. She would met with Latrell Middlim a member of the house of Elvwe who lead some of his people. she would help these pepale rebuild their lands, building the city of Nithirnia . Meny years later she would recute two weary souls the dwarven prince Diagon Auga, and the human fighter Oakley Kale and formed the three Champions of Nara. Death and Legacy: Years later the champions would fall apart after the birth of Nara's child with Latrell , angering Diagon . At this time the armies of evil hordes of undead and vile mercenaries besieged the stronghold of Nithrnia destroying much of what the elves built. Duirng the battle Diagon spurned and angry murdered Latrell betraying the cities garrison to the horde. Nara would feel it when it happened warning Oakley of the deed and telling him to evacuate the survivors. She would then be attacked by Diagon and the exiled prince of Nagara Walter Arotis servents seeking to free Ju'hu the dread demon. they attacked Nara who bust into flame, barley saving her son before bursting apart scattering across Onixana. Her embers became a great sorce of power. Personality Write the second section of your page here. Powers Angelic Power: She has incredible power due to her status as an angel. World Guardian(Onixana): She defended the world of Onixana Titles; Relationships: Romantic: Latrell Middlim: Elven Noble, one of the Three champions of Nara, later courted and married the angel, in secret Friends: Oakley Kale: the human warrior, one of the three, Diagon Auga: dwarven warrior, one of the three, betrays her due to his unreacted love for her. Enemies: Jun'hu: She opposes the Chaos of the demon. Trivia: * She was created during a story made by official Keyvaile writers Elvenkin66 and EKD. * She is described as being Phoenixlike * Her death was heavy covered up by her church leading to the pepale of Onixana loseing faith with them after the war. Category:Angel Category:Onixana Category:World Guardian